Finally
by RavenDrawer
Summary: So, basically it's about what happens when Raven decides to open up and not let Terra destroy the relation between her and her friends, and of course, not let Beast Boy go. If you like Terra... I suggest you don't read this. Hope you like it... :)


**Hi everyone! Here's something I came up with today! It's a little rushed... Maybe not my best, but give it a chance! :)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. Yeah, well, beautiful for most people. For Raven, it was another lonely day. She was sick of being all alone. She wanted to be with her friends. Most of all she wanted to be loved. But who would want to stay with her when she was around. Little miss sunshine, that everyone had to feel sorry for because she lost her friends when she joined Slade. Little miss perfect who was all pretty and did everything better (if you refer to screwing up all the time, because everything she came in contact with was going to break a lot sooner than later). Yeah... Little traitor who shouldn't be in the Tower.

"Hey dudes! Anyone up for a game of volleyball?" Raven could hear Beast Boy from a mile away. A small smile crept on her face. She fell in love with the green changeling. Unknown to her, he loved her as well. But fate made it impossible for them to catch a moment alone, because she was always on his back. And her only neuron couldn't figure out she wasn't needed or wanted.  
Raven could hear the voices of her friends, all agreeing to play... Then she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Hey, Rae? You want to play volleyball with us?" he asked hope in his voice. She thought for a moment _'That's it! I'm not sitting around loosing my friends because of the little miss perfection! And I'm certainly not loosing him!'_ she got up and opened the door.  
"Let's go!" she answered with a small smile. Beast Boy seemed to be beaming with happiness.  
"Just so you know, you're on my team! And powers are allowed!" he said grabbing her hand and running towards the door leading to the roof.

When Beast Boy opened the door Raven could see everyone already there. Robin and Starfire we're talking about the game strategy, Cyborg was setting the net, and Terra was standing around. All eyes turned to the door, not expecting Raven to be there, and everyone noticed that they were still holding hands.  
"Hey dudes! Raven's playing!" they all looked shocked, then turned to happy (except Terra). Cyborg opened his mouth to say something but Beast Boy cut him off.  
"Before anyone says anything, Raven's on my team!" he said. Cyborg grumbled a little about this arrangement being very unfair to the rest of them but then he smiled again.  
"Hey! We're only fiv-six... We have to be three on one team!" said Terra.  
"That's not how we'll play now. We'll make teams of two and winner plays with the team that stays out." clarified Beast Boy.  
"Then, I shall play with Robin!" said Starfire happily.  
"And Raven's with me!" cheered Beast Boy. Raven smiled under her hood. Terra looked like she was about to faint.  
"Stop showing off green bean!" said Cyborg.  
"So? Are we playing or not?" asked Raven.  
"Yeah! Me and Star versus Beast Boy and you! You up for it Raven?" asked Robin with a smirk.  
"Bring it on! First to score 15 wins." she countered.

They took their places and Cyborg threw the ball, with Raven caught with her powers. Robin looked at her wide eyed.  
"What? Powers allowed, remember?" she said. Raven threw the ball over the net. Starfire knocked it over again, and this time Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, hitting and sending it towards Robin. The game continued for two hours, and Beast Boy and Raven had 8 points while Robin and Starfire had 6. They we're all getting tired.  
"Dude! I can't take it anymore! You'd think we would've won by now." said Beast Boy.  
"Oooh... And you'd expect Robin to get over his ego and loose?" asked Raven.  
"You're right as always!" said Beast Boy smiling at her. That smile that made her heart skip a beat.  
"Yo, Robin! Let's call it a day! You're all exhausted! You've been at it for two hours!"  
"We really have to change that 'powers allowed rule!" said Robin.  
"Oh, Robin, you're just mad that Raven and I beat you!"  
"No you didn't!"  
"Yeah we did!"  
"Robin, I believe that Beast Boy is correct! Their score is higher." said Starfire calmly.  
"Ok, We'll call this a day. But I want a rematch!"  
"When ever you want it! As long as Raven plays!" said Beast Boy.

They walked inside, and Terra ran straight to her room, without saying a word. She was angrier then Slade when she betrayed him. The others shrugged. Maybe she'll finally realize she doesn't belong with them.

Raven and Beast Boy were walking side by side. Raven just realized that over the years he grew taller than her. Beast Boy decided it was time to reveal his feelings for her. He took her hand expecting her to take it back, but she never did. She blushed, yes, but her face was covered by her hood. Inside she was beaming. 'Thank Azar I have better control over my powers' she thought.  
"Raven?"  
"Yes?"  
"I... I have to... Ask you something!" as he said this, they reached his room. He opened the door and she followed him in. They both sat down on his bed. His room was much cleaner then it used to be. It was actually pleasant to be in it.  
"Umm... Ok? Go ahead!"  
"Well... Umm... Lately, you've been really opening up to me and I'm beginning to know your true self, and... I... I really like you..." he said. Raven felt her heart skip a beat.  
"And I really wanted to ask you... Will you go out with me?" he continued hopefully.  
"Yes!" she said. "I-I really like you too!" she said smiling. He reached out with his free hand and pulled off her hood. She seemed a little shocked but found herself unable to stop him.  
"You should leave it off more often! You have a beautiful face! Why do you hide it?" he asked her.  
"You mean that?" she asked him with a shy smile.  
"Of course I mean it!" he said. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met!"

They both leaned in... They faces inches away... "I love you!" he whispered, before he closed the space between them. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer.

* * *

The next morning, Beast Boy woke up just as the sun peeked over the horizon. He smiled as he turned his attention to the girl in his arms. She also had a small smile on her lips. He remembered everything that happened and replayed the memory in his head. After they parted, they just stood in each others arms. The both shared bits of their past and talked and laughed until they fell asleep.

As Raven woke up, he kissed her forehead and smiled. "Good morning, Birdy!"  
"Hey!" she answered with a beautiful smile.  
"So? How about a movie?" he asked her.  
"Sounds good to me!"  
"A movie it is! And let's go after lunch, so we catch the sunset after the movie. I know you like the sunset." he said smiling.  
"You read my mind."

* * *

And lunch came... Lunch passed... No one seemed to notice the differences in their friends behavior. Except maybe Terra who tried to get Beast Boy's attention all day and failed.  
"Kay, dudes! See ya' later!"  
"Where are you going?" asked Robin.  
"On a date!"  
"On a date with...?" continued Cyborg.  
"Raven." he said just as she walked in the common room.  
"WHAT?" they all heard Terra shout.  
"Problem?" asked Raven.  
"Yes! Yes there is! YOU!" shouted the blonde.  
"Well if you have a problem with my lil' sister, I hope you know that you'll have to answer to me!" said Cyborg.  
"Leave her alone, Terra! Raven's the most amazing girl in this whole world!"  
"HEY!" said Robin.  
"For me!" said Beast Boy.

Terra ran away crying and they never saw her again.

As for Beast Boy and Raven, their date went perfectly. They saw a horror movie - Wiked Scary 8. Raven had to bury her head in his chest a few times, but he didn't mind. He just put her arms around her and stroked her hair.  
After the movie, they had a walk in the park. The sky had a beautiful shade of purple when the started walking back to the Tower and Raven would never forget Beast Boy's comment that: "Not even that amazing color could compare to her beautiful eyes.". When they got home, they sat on the shore, watching the starry sky.  
"I love you, Raven!"  
"I love you too!"

* * *

**So there you go! I hope you liked it! Review! But please... No flames.**

**And 'trueloveisreal' sorry for using the nickname for Raven. I just couldn't think of another.** **:)**


End file.
